Vampire Games II: Run Away
by Styx Volturi-Romani
Summary: After recently becoming mated to Marcus, Styx gets taken on an adventure that will test her will, strength and her love for Marcus. Along the way she sees old friends, makes new friends and reveals a horrifying truth that leaves her entire family stunned. Sequel to Vampire Games. OC/Marcus - OC/Aro - Rated M for language and slight sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, the gears in my mind whirling as I formulated a move against my opponent. We were neck and neck, head to head, and I was one move away from beating my most worthy foe…

"Checkmate," I said triumphantly.

Marcus's face was pleasantly surprised and he smiled, "Congratulations on your first victorious chess game." All around us, people were sitting in pairs, playing chess, checkers and cards. It was something Aro organized to keep the guard and leaders from petrifying in boredom.

I smiled back at Marcus and looked to my right. Aro was sitting with his wife, Sulpicia, and was grinning. Aro had found her days after she'd been torn apart and put her together again, much to everyone's chagrin. Sulpicia had a very sour look on her face, as though she'd chew off her own arm before playing another game of Poker with her husband. Though, it was easy enough to win. Aro was always holding his cards backwards.

I turned to my left and saw Athenadora and her husband, Caius, playing a game of War. I'm sure if blood were still flowing through his veins, the one on his temple would be bulging in anger. Athenadora was the most overly sweet and kind woman in Volterra. Not exactly a perfect match for the blood thirsty leader of the Volturi, Caius. But despite their differences, Caius loved her and Athenadora loved Caius.

She smiled sweetly at him, "I win again!" She squealed and threw her cards in the air, not noticing her husband covering his face in embarrassment or the joy on Aro's face as a few of the cards landed on him. Aro was fascinated by everything, I learned, even to a point where he'd become intrigued by my clothing and Marcus had nearly slapped him when he tried to look down my shirt. Aro wasn't a pervert. He was just curious. I had to explain that to Marcus thoroughly before he stopped trying to strangle Aro.

Aro laughed in that maniacal way of his and picked up a card, turning it over in his fingers fluidly, "Fascinating… It is amazing how a thin piece of plastic such as this has the aerodynamics to move from above Athenadora's head to my lap in one flittering movement!" He laughed again and I giggled a little. Aro may have been insane but he was the kind of insane that I liked.

"Love," Marcus gained my attention, "Perhaps you would like to go for a stroll through the gardens with me? I have something I need to ask you."

Aro's eyes lit up but he said nothing, instead turning his attention to the cards scattered in his lap. Marcus held out his hand and led me outside to the garden. The garden was huge, as big as a football field and full of beautiful flowers that Jane, Athenadora and I had planted. It was large enough that it bridged the gap between two huge castles, one being the residence of the Romanian coven and the other being the residence of the Volturi.

Marcus led me to a stone bench and we sat down, basking in the early morning sun. The garden was the only place we could be outside in the sun without risk of exposure. He ran his thumb over the top of my gloved hand thoughtfully and said, "My dearest Styx... we've been together a long time..."

"Not too long," I pointed out quietly. We'd only been together, as a couple, for about ten years human time. That was relatively, well, puny compared to the three thousand years he'd lived.

Marcus smiled at me patiently, "Long enough for me to know I hold certain feelings for you and that they deserve more than just the title of mate."

I knew what was coming and I squirmed internally. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, he's gonna propose. Oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd_, I flipped out on the inside but on the outside, my expression was calm and curious. Butterflies danced in my frozen stomach and I gulped back some of my nervousness and fear as he reached for his pocket.

A sudden screech and a bang had both of us turning to the Volturi castle in shock. I could hear Caius, Sulpicia and Aro in the distance, screaming and yelling. My eyes flew back to Marcus to see that he'd stood from his seat and was now offering me his hand, "May we continue this conversation later, piccolo?"

I nodded sadly and he lifted my chin, pressing a light kiss to my lips before grasping my hand and running at vampire speed to find the others. We found them in the throne room and I gawked at the sight. Sulpicia was squared off with Caius and Aro while Athenadora cowered behind her, staring at her mate like he was some murderer she'd just seen on TV. I stepped forward, "What's going on here?"

Sulpicia, who normally dispised me, grabbed my hand and tugged me to her side, away from Marcus, "We are rebelling!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Aro, "He has repressed us long enough and we seek justice! We seek freedom!" My eyes darted from Aro's surprised face to Caius's enraged face to Marcus's concerned face. What was going on?!

"Please Sulpicia, allow me to explain to Styx was has been happening," Aro insisted but Sulpicia's grip on my arm only tightened. She dragged me back with her, snagging Athenadora's hand as she moved toward the exit. I didn't know what to do so I walked with her, watching behind us for the boys. Caius made to run for us but Aro stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a grim expression.

As we moved down the hall at very high speeds, I asked, "What's going on?"

Athenadora grasped my hand and held it as we walked, her eyes wide with fear. We reached the massive front doors and Sulpicia finally stopped, smiling at the door, "Well, this is it, girls. Salvation. Freedom." She pushed open the doors and strode out, Athenadora dragging me alone with them.

My eyes darted around in panic, "B-But, aren't the guard supposed to be with us? The wives aren't allowed to be alone... right?"

"Well, technically, you are not a wife yet but yes, the rule stands," Sulpicia said haughtily. "As for what is going on... we are leaving."

_**Aw, snap. They done did it now! Glad to see that you've stuck around to see the sequel. Thanks for being good little followers. ^_^**_

_**~Penny**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leaving?" I gulped. Oh, this is bad. This is very bad. I knew for a fact that if Aro and Caius didn't send out every single guard to get us back, Marcus would come and get us himself. I wanted to act brave in the situation but in truth, I was frightened. I didn't know what was happening and therefore, trapped myself in a position where, if I went home to Marcus, I'd have to tell Caius and Aro where Sulpicia and Athenadora were but if I didn't go home, there'd be no telling when the next time I saw Marcus would be.

Sulpicia sighed, "Are you thick? Yes, we are leaving."

"Be nice, Sully," Athenadora cooed softly, her voice never rising to more than a whisper. It was odd how Caius raised his voice so much and yet, his mate was always so quiet. I stopped getting mad at Sulpicia for calling me stupid when I heard her nickname. I started laughing.

Sulpicia pursed her bright red lips in anger, "What's so funny?"

I held back my laughter long enough to answer her question, "Your nickname is Sully? Like the big, blue, hairy monster off of Monsters Inc?" Her face flushed in embarrassment and she growled but didn't answer. Instead, she began angrily trudging for the exit of Volterra. I could tell she thought stealing me away was a mistake but, hey, her mistake, right?

Athenadora giggled at me, "You are almost as bad as Aro." Huh, so maybe that's why I don't mind Aro as much as everyone else did. Maybe I was just as crazy. I shrugged; being crazy is fun. Why be stuck up and boring when you can be wild and fun? "I have to tell you, I have not seen Sulpicia this annoyed since Aro threw her a, what do you call it, a 'surprise party' for their anniversary." Aro threw surprise parties? Cool!

"Well, I am glad I can escape his insanity forever," Sulpicia muttered and both Athenadora and I stopped in our tracks. Wait, we were leaving forever? No... No, I had _just_ been mated to Marcus. I couldn't just leave him. It would kill both of us. It was very nearly killing me just to stand outside the castle and _think_ about leaving him. Athenadora had to be the same for Caius. The panicked expression on her face said it all.

Sulpicia scoffed, "If you think for one second that I am going to sit, locked away in that dusty old castle for another thousand years, you are dead wrong. Of course, you two are free to do as you please. I just wanted a bit of company. I am going on an 'extended trip' and was wondering if you would like to travel the world with me for a while, just the three of us. Maybe pick up a few cute human boys. What do you say?"

One thought came to mind, "Can I write to Marcus?"

"No," Sulpicia stated sternly, "We are having a vacation _away_ from them. What is the point of having a vacation like that if you are going to keep them updated on everything? We have to keep them on their toes."

She giggled a little, "So... you in or out? Feel free to run back to your men and bend to their will but I am going to have some fun. You should too, Styx, dear. After all, Marcus will be proposing soon. You will not have much freedom once he has got a ring on your finger."

I blushed at the thought and realized, she was right. Once Marcus and I were married, he'd have complete and utter control over me. I'd become the house Queen and he'd be the King in charge. My eyes narrowed in anger and defiance, "You know what, Sull? I think you're right. Why not have a bit of fun before being chained to the most boring vampire in the world?"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders in pride, "That's the spirit!" She wrapped her other arm around Athenadora's shoulders, "Dora, you can easily go back to Caius once we are done traveling. It is not like it will break your bond. The fact that you, the sweetest vampire in Italy, have been mated to that scoundrel for thousands of years is proof enough that your bond cannot be broken."

Athenadora seemed satisfied with that and we took off for the airport, Sulpicia bringing out her checkbook (that was linked to Aro's personal bank account) and buying first class seats to a close famous city, Paris, France. I sighed, "But, Sull, the French are so boring."

"Yes, but they are better than Italians, eh?" she chuckled back and sat beside me on the plane. "I am afraid I might not have been as truthful as I should have been..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What?" My tone was dangerous.

"Well... uh... Caius and Athenadora have major proof that their bond is so strong, nothing can break it. Your bond with Marcus is relatively new. I suppose if you were to find someone with a stronger bond or Marcus were to find someone better than you... your bond might... break..."

My venom turned to ice in my veins and I contimplated tearing the plane apart to get back to Marcus. No, too many deaths. Caius would have me beheaded for drawing so much attention. I fumed silently, "Sulpicia... are you telling me... you dragged me on this _stupid_ adventure with you... while there was a chance I could lose my mate?"

She gestured nervously and chuckled with worry written all over her face, "Uh... heheh... sorry?"

I wanted to rip her apart and suddenly felt Caius's pain. They should have left her in pieces back in Volterra. I could have been reading a book in Marcus's lap with a huge diamond on my finger and his last name. I could have been kissing my _husband_. Fear spread through me once again. Was I ready to get married? I was only an adolescent in appearance. Would people care when they saw me walking the streets with a man who looked old enough to be my grandfather? I shook the thought away and sighed, "Sulpicia... this has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done."

She nodded, "Yes, I know... but I had to get away! Aro is not my mate! I could not stand being around him another second, especially after he began planning for our _fifth_ wedding!" She sulked and looked at me miserably, "Oh, Styx, I'm sorry."

I shrugged off her apology and put my head in my hands. I hoped Marcus was okay without me.

~M/S~

Marcus groaned, his hands still tearing at his long hair as his eyes flew around wildly in his head, "Where is she?!"

Aro and Caius held up their hands, trying to calm their brother. They'd only seen him act this way once before and that had been when Didyme had died. They hoped this wasn't a repeat in history and that Styx would return shortly.

"I'm sure she will be back in a few hours, brother!" Aro cried as he dodged a thrown chair. "You know she cannot stay away from you for long!" He ducked as an ancient vase flew over his head and shattered into pieces behind him. He peered over the edge of the table he was hiding behind and whimpered, "Please calm down."

Caius was mad that his mate was gone too but he blamed Sulpicia and planned to kill her, for good this time, when the three of them returned. He grasped Marcus's hand as he aimed to throw a rusty old axe at Aro, "Brother, listen! We shall send the Romanians after them! And all the guard! They will be found soon."

Marcus lowered his hand and looked at the ground in misery, "Why... why would she leave me?" He put his hand in his pocket and drew out a small velvet box. He popped open the lid to reveal a white diamond surrounded by onyx and emeralds, Styx's favorite gems. He shook his head in sadness as he snapped the lid shut and shoved it in his pocket again, "I just do not understand..."

"I am afraid it is Sulpicia's fault, brother," Aro said apologetically, "My wife has grown tired of me over the years and she feels she needs to 'get away' and has taken Dora and Styx with her. I have lost my mate for good but there is always a chance that Styx and Dora will return."

"You are sure?"

Aro smiled, "You are the relationship expert. You tell me. Do you feel as though your bond with Styx is strong enough to withstand this little vacation of hers?"

Marcus shut his eyes and visualized his bond. It glowed gold and white, the bond of mates. He smiled slightly as he saw green, friendship, and pink, adoration, mixed in the gold and white. She did love him a lot. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw a black strand mingling with the gold and white. Uncertainty. She was unsure about their love? What did that small strand mean?

He sighed in minute relief, "She loves me..." Aro smiled until Marcus finished, "but she is... uncertain... about something."

"Uncertain?" Aro asked. "Uncertain about what? She adores you. She would go to the ends of the Earth for you. What in the world could she be unsure about?"

Marcus's hand brushed against the box in his pocket and he knew why she was unsure. Changed as a young adult, she hadn't been married before, possibly she'd never even considered it. Guaranteed Sulpicia had tried to scare her about marriage and that was what had led to the uncertainty he saw. Once Styx came home, he'd explain that it wasn't as bad as she made it sound... if she came home.

_**Oh Marcus, you adorable little worry wart. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Everything will work out in the end, so says the author.**_

_**~Penny**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bonjour!" called a fat man holding a French flag near the doorway of the airport and the three of us tried carefully to steer clear of him. Granted, everyone was staring at us. Sulpicia had dawned her faux fox scarf, glittery red dress and pointed sunglasses, making her look like the richest snob in France. Athenadora followed behind in a corset/dress combo and heels and I was in the back, in my leather and boots. My style hadn't changed since living with the Romanians.

As we waded through the crowd of French people, I spotted a gift shop nearby. I slipped away from the two blonde beauties long enough to search through the shop for a bit.

Almost at once, I spotted a pretty postcard on a rack nearby and, after checking for Sulpicia, I creeped over and picked it off the shelf, smiling. It was covered in flowers and had the Eifel Tower on it. It said 'Greetings from Paris!' I chuckled at the front and walked to the cashier. Realizing I didn't know a word of French, I quickly pulled a marble sized diamond from my pocket and left it on the counter. As Aro would put so casually, "Diamonds are currency in every country."

The cashier gave me a shocked grin and, to my surprise, kissed both my cheeks before rushing away from the stand shouting French words I didn't understand. I assumed he was happy and moved on. I folded the postcard and stuffed it into my pocket, planning to write on it and then give it to Marcus when I saw him next, to show him I didn't forget him while I was away. I missed him so much.

Sulpicia grasped my arm and to my horror, dragged me through the airport by my arm the whole way, not stopping until we were outside and near the limo she'd called for us. She shoved us into the car and hopped in after us, giving me a mean glare, "The sun was coming up. We were almost seen."

I hadn't noticed. I was just so absorbed with getting that postcard that the time hadn't really been important to me. I decided then and there that I would get a postcard from every major city and country I went to so I could show Marcus when I got back. I'd write on them too, love notes, well wishes, things that will remind him of how much I love him. Once we got to the hotel Sulpicia had booked a room in, I took the postcard out and grabbed a pencil, beginning to write.

_Dearest Marcus..._

Nah, too formal. It doesn't sound like me. I erased that first line and started over.

_Dear Marcus..._

There we go. Much better.

_I am so sorry I left on such short notice. Sulpicia convinced me to take a vacation before... well... before we got married so I had a chance to be my own person before I became yours._

I blushed deeply at being called Marcus's. It was true though. Once we were married, he'd have me, mind, body and soul. I took a deep breath.

_I miss you everyday. Everything reminds me of you, the children and my brothers. I even saw a mime on the street today and it reminded me of Aro!_

I giggled at the joke and hoped that it would make Marcus smile.

_It is so hard to be without you. It takes every bit of strength I have not to run to Volterra, back to you. I will not be long, love. Please wait for me._

_Love, Styx_

There, done. I folded the postcard again and put it in my back pocket, for safe keeping. While Athenadora and Sulpicia got settled, I flipped on the TV. The Volturi castle didn't have many TVs and it was rare that I got to see things like 'Spongebob Squarepants' and 'Doctor Who'. I took a deep breath again and put my hands behind my head, preparing to relax...

"Up, up, up! Time to go see the Eiffel Tower! The Mona Lisa! Time to go site seeing!" Sulpicia shouted and I nearly fell out of bed. I groaned and wondered how Aro could live with someone like that. I smiled to myself; despite Sulpicia's dislike for Aro, they were very much the same. They just got excited over different things. I sat up and groaned again, "Well, let's go. The Eiffel Tower isn't going to climb itself!"

~M/S~

Demetri returned to the Volturi throne room, his expression a bit nervous, "My lords, I apologize but... I lost their scent at the airport. There is no telling where they are now." Aro's face was calm, composed, he knew it wasn't Demetri's fault. Caius looked ticked but didn't say anything. Marcus fumed and drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne impatiently. Demetri gulped as Marcus's blazing eyes settled on him, "We... we were also unable to find the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, my lords."

"What?" Caius stood. "Have they fled?"

"We do not know," Demetri said shakily. "They left no trail. No notes. Only Jane and Alec." Now there was something surprising, Aro thought. Why would they leave Alec and Jane behind unless... Aro smirked, _they are going after them_.

Caius's eyes flitted to Aro as the eccentric vampire smirked and Caius arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Aro waved him off, "I am sure they just fled the country in sadness or something, brothers. We shall scour the globe for them if we must." The thought of the guard searching every nook and cranny for his mate made Marcus smile just a bit. The sooner she was in his arms, the better.

"Until then, brothers, we have another matter to discuss," Aro settled into his throne and crossed his legs, "It seems as though our good friend Carlisle has created another newborn, though sixteen years have passed without consent."

Caius smirked because he knew what was coming, "How rude. What are we going to do about that, Aro?"

"I'm afraid we must visit them once again... on friendlier terms this time, I assure you," Aro said when he saw the maliciously evil look on Caius's face. "He has commited no crime, therefore we are merely there to check up on the clan, visit for a day or two. See how our little Isabella and her child are doing. It has been a long while since we have seen them. I must say, the child should be fully grown by now. I wonder who she resembles more."

Once Aro had trailed off on his own thoughts, Marcus sulked again, his anger distinguished with hurt and meloncholy. He hated going through this a second time. When Didyme had died, he'd been like this for nearly a hundred years and the sadness had lingered eternally it seemed. When Styx had first arrived, she'd lifted his spirits only a fraction and even then, he'd cracked a smile more in the six months she'd been training than in all his previous miserable days put together.

Without Styx... he didn't know how he'd live.

_**Dramatic Marcus is dramatic. :P**_

_**~Penny**_

_**P.S. You may have noticed that my AN are shorter in this than they were in the first story. You see, I'm lazy and I don't want to have to read this over again so I just put something about the last few lines, unless it's super important.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I yawned unneccesarily and turned to Sulpicia, "Where are we landing now?"

"Egypt," she replied happily and sat up straighter in her seat, "Do you think Amun would mind us staying for a while?"

I shrugged, "I've never met him... but since we're technically the Volturi, I don't know how he'd say no without the fear of being destroyed. I say we stay in a hotel and not bother the locals." Athenadora nodded along with me and we got off the plane a few minutes later. I gawked at the pyramids I could see in the distance and before anyone could notice, I snagged another postcard from a stand sitting near the airport.

This one I stuffed in my sweatshirt pocket and I also pilfered a small knick-knack, a tiny plastic pyramid. Smirking, I strode over to Athenadora and Sulpicia, waiting for our limo to arrive to escort us to our hotel suite overlooking the Nile. I smiled and swiftly stole a disposable camera from the shop as well. I'd need to show Marcus this and maybe we'd return someday.

I held up the camera, "Can we take pictures?"

Sulpicia's eyes lit up, "Of course! Here, do not forget to get my good side. Oh, that's right. I'm _all_ good side." She posed with Athenadora near a sign that said 'welcome to Cairo' and I snapped a picture, rolling my eyes at Sulpicia. In her eyes, the camera loved her. In my eyes, she just ruined one of my pictures with her hideous scarf. When the limo didn't show up, Sulpicia sighed in annoyance and I suggested we take a boat to our hotel.

We sailed along the Nile in a very pretty gold colored boat, the pyramids slowly approaching as we floated closer and closer. We were the only ones in the boat aside from a young man sitting towards the front. He didn't turn to look at us as we got on and he still hadn't looked at us as Sulpicia and Athenadora clucked like a bunch of hens. I peered at him suspiciously; why hadn't he looked at us yet? Anyone who heard the bell like voice of Athenadora or the obnoxious laugh of Sulpicia would have turned around immediately to see who had made the noise or spoke.

"Somebody catch your eye, Styx?" Sulpicia prodded and I shook my head, "No, it's just... he hasn't turned to look at us at all since we got on the boat. It's odd to me."

Sulpicia laughed, "Begging for attention, eh? Give me just a moment..." She raised her voice, "Excuse me! Yoo-hoo! Young man!" The boy turned to us and I realized why he hadn't turned in the first place. His eyes were blood red and wide with curiosity. He was an Egyptian vampire, his olive tone skin shining in the desert sun. By the look he was giving Sulpicia, he knew her and didn't like her.

His eyes fell on me and he broke into a smile. He had an adorable smile. Not as nice as Marcus's but a very nice smile that became contagious and made me smile. Sulpicia nudged me and I arched an eyebrow at her as she gestured for me to go sit with him. I shrugged and stood, carefully making my way over to him, "Hello."

"Hello," he replied and turned to face the front again, his expression content. I wanted to know more about him but I didn't want to break his concentration on whatever he was doing. I turned towards the front as well and he smirked, "I am not ignoring you. I am just concentrating on the river."

"The river?" I asked in confusion and realized something. There was nothing moving us along the river. No paddles, no motor, not even the current was enough to push us down the river at this pleasant speed. It all clicked and I smiled, "You can control water, can't you?"

"All elements," the boy corrected and turned to smile at me for a moment, "I am Benjamin." He held out his hand and I shook it, returning his smile. He faced the front again and I looked over the edge of the boat, peering into the water with interest. I looked at him once more before dipping my fingers in the water and trailing it along as we moved. Benjamin held back a smile, "That tickles."

I hastily removed my fingers and smiled at him embarrassed, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It is fine. May I ask your name?"

"Styx," I said after a pause. I wasn't well known outside of America so there wasn't much chance he'd know who I was. I gazed at the water again, "You have an amazing gift, Benjamin."

He smiled proudly, "Thank you. Do you have a gift?"

I nodded, "I have increased speed and telepathy by skin contact." Though, nowadays I wore gloves almost all the time to prevent hearing others' thoughts.

Benjamin's eyes darted to me in slight fear, "Like... the Volturi leader, Aro." I didn't want to scare him. I turned a little to look back at Sulpicia and Athenadora, who were giggling at something, and then sighed with a nod. Benjamin sat up a little straighter and gave a forced smile, "I did not realize I was in the presence of royalty."

I snorted, "I'm not royalty yet. I have yet to be married to my mate, Marcus. Caius's mate Athenadora has joined Sulpicia and myself on a small adventure. We shall be back to Volterra soon enough though." My expression became one of worry. What would happen when we returned home? Would Marcus be angry and send me away? Would he have me destroyed?

I sulked a little and Benjamin's wide eyes fell on me again, "Do you miss him?"

I nodded and stared at my feet, "Immensely. Everyday is filled with agony without him."

"Then why not return?" That thought hadn't occured to me. Why not just go home? Because I didn't want to leave Athenadora behind and Sulpicia was basically attached to her hip constantly. I had to stay with them or she'd be stuck with Sulpicia.

I sighed, "It is not that simple." He nodded in understanding and the boat reached the bank of the river, against a dock.

Benjamin smiled, "I am sorry to hear of your predicament. Perhaps I could help make your stay in Egypt a bit more exciting." When I arched an eyebrow in question, Benjamin grinned, "Have you ever been inside a pyramid?"

_**My sister loves Benjamin and, being honest with myself, I adore him as well. Super sweet and adorable Benjamin is something every Twilight story needs.**_

_**~Penny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marcus leaned his face into his hand, as bored as he'd been thousands of years ago. How would he live without Styx? Caius set a reassuring hand on Marcus's shoulder, "Brother, have you considered that they might have gone to Styx's home town? It is in the Olympic coven's region." Marcus's hopes rose only a tiny bit but he didn't hope too much. If she wasn't there, he'd be heartbroken.

The plane landed and a limo was there to escort the Volturi to the Cullen's residence. To Aro's surprise, the Cullens were gone from their home. Caius sneered, "Running from the law, I see."

"Or perhaps they have gone to look for our mates as well," Aro suggested thoughtfully. "We _did _send out those letters to all the covens about our missing wives... and girlfriend," he added when he saw the hurt look on Marcus's face. He hadn't had a chance to make her his wife yet. Aro gave Marcus an apologetic smile and said, "We shall wait here for a few days... perhaps a week. We must give them time, Brothers, just as we have given our wives time."

"I think that it is foolish, waiting for our wives to come back to us. Why not go out to find them?" Caius asked impatiently.

Aro's eyes narrowed, "Do you not think I have tried everything in my power to find them? As we speak, a majority of our guard are scattered across the continents, searching for our beloveds. Have a bit of faith... and patience." Caius became silent and watched with boredom as Aro broke the lock on the Cullen's front door and entered, making himself at home.

Marcus followed cautiously and inhaled deeply. Their scent was still there. They couldn't have been gone long. Caius settled himself on one of the loveseats and Marcus rested on the couch in the living room, his thoughts filled with his love and his worries. Aro paced the front room in front of Marcus, his fingertips pressed together in thought. Caius liked times like these because Aro did not speak.

It wasn't too long before Caius's happiness disappeared as Aro spoke, "I think I know where they are."

Caius stood immediately and stared at Aro in surprise, "Where?"

"I have a private beach house in Rio," Aro answered, "but knowing Sulpicia, she has already been there and trashed it. I suppose she would want to go someplace with a lot of lights and cameras."

"Hollywood?" Marcus suggested and it honestly surprised the other two Volturi leaders. They had almost forgotten he was there, he was so still and quiet. In addition to that, his answer intrigued them. Hollywood... Aro doubted it. Sulpicia loved cameras but not video cameras. She always said that they make her look fat.

Aro shook his head, "No... no, someplace big and bright and... what's the word I'm looking for... industrious!"

~M/S~

I sighed, pushing my sunglasses up to peer over at Athenadora's huge sand castle that strangely resembled Volterra. Sulpicia stomped through the sand castle and Athenadora pouted at her. Sulpicia smirked, "Girls, we are enjoying a getaway from the boys. Why not enjoy yourself instead of sulking the whole time? Have some fun!"

"There is no fun without Marcus," I grumbled and Athenadora nodded, "Caius would have enjoyed drawing in the sand..."

Sulpicia stomped her foot hard, "Enough! I am done with you all moping about! I did not come to Aro's private beach house to sulk! Now, either find a seashell to talk to or follow me. I am not waiting for the men to find us. We shall find the men ourselves."

"Men?" Athenadora asked shakily.

I shook my head, "Good luck getting Dora and me to come with you. I'm not touching anyone or looking at anyone else. And Dora knows Caius would kill her for even entering the proximity of a 'filthy human creature'." I made my voice all grouchy like Caius's when I said 'filthy human creature' and Dora laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. I could tell she didn't want to laugh at her husband but she couldn't help it.

"Well, it is better than sitting around all day, doing nothing but gazing out a window and sighing," Sulpicia shot back and she gathered her beach towel and tanning lotion she didn't need.

I narrowed my eyes, "At least I'm not stuck with the _crazy_."

Sulpicia's shoulders shot up in anger and I laughed. She knew it was true. Aro was insane, bonkers, off the wall, bananas. I would never admit it but I enjoyed how childish he was sometimes. He was crazy but to a point where it became eccentric. Eccentric was good in my book. I smiled to myself and stood, wiping the sand off my legs, "Alright, you want to explore? Let's explore. We're in Rio. Where do we go next?"

Athenadora jumped to her feet, her purple colored disguised eyes wide, "Oh, Dublin! Dublin... or... London!" While Sulpicia and Athenadora chose to put on blue contacts that didn't exactly mask their eyes, I chose to wear thick green contacts that didn't show any red at all. They were close enough to my original eye color that people wouldn't suspect anything.

"Eh, London is dreary," Sulpicia complained but I thought it was a good idea. London was amazing this time of year. Plus, they would be shooting some new Doctor Who episodes! I wanted to jump at the idea but Sulpicia whined, "Let's go someplace industrious..." she gasped, "Let's go to New York!"

Industrious? New York? Where did this come from? I wanted to laugh at how odd Sulpicia was sometimes. I guess that's what happens when you live with Aro for three thousand years. I picked up my satchel, filled with various Egyptian trinkets and jewels that Benjamin had found for me, and flung it over my shoulder, "New York sounds nice. It would be cool to get back in the states for a while. Maybe see my good friend Garrett. Such a little patriot." I mused on one of my closer friends. It had been years since I'd seen him last. I hoped he was still in the NY area.

"A patriot? Oh, the dark haired scruffy looking one that hated Aro," Sulpicia mumbled and then smiled happily, "I like him already."

We gathered our things and waited until nightfall before getting to the airport and heading to America. Little did we know, there were two mysterious people on our trail...

_**I'll give you three guesses as to who it is. Pretty easy to guess but I like guessing games and this challenge makes people leave reviews. *evil grin***_

_**~Penny**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It has been a week, brother," Caius growled, still sitting in the same loveseat he'd dropped into when he'd first arrived. He'd gone through every book, every movie and every document in the house. He was totally and utterly bored.

Aro chuckled as he flipped through the channels on the TV, bored as well but finding entertainment in watching TV shows for a small sliver of a second before flipping to the next channel. Marcus was still lying on the couch, his feet lifted and lying in Aro's lap. Aro had done that so as not to disturb Marcus and to get a good view of the TV. Aro finally clicked off the TV and sighed, "Indeed, it has, Caius."

Marcus sighed, "I am not sure how much more time we can spare for them, Aro."

"Yes, I am aware of this," Aro said, his hands together as he thought. "Perhaps we should go home... and send another letter to the covens, asking if they have seen our friend Carlisle or anyone else from his coven around. Surely, the Denali clan has spotted them at least once since our last meeting."

Caius sighed impatiently, "I am tired of all this waiting, Aro. I want my mate back."

"Yes, we all know Caius," Aro said a little louder than necessary. "And we are doing our best to ensure their safety and find their location."

"I no longer care for your mate," Caius snapped, crossing his arms, "She has done nothing but caused trouble since you were betrothed. Styx, I miss very much but Sulpicia gets on my nerves."

Aro sighed, shutting his eyes, "If I send out another letter, requesting for anyone, not just the covens, to send word if they see our mates, will you stop your complaining?"

Caius inclined his head, "I might."

"Good enough. Marcus, rise. We have work to do," Aro said dully, standing and knocking Marcus's feet off the couch. Marcus stood behind him and sighed, not feeling up to par. He felt more lifeless than usual. Mate withdrawal, Marcus concluded and nodded to himself before joining his brothers outside.

~M/S~

New York wasn't as good as I'd hoped. The cars were loud, the lights were too bright and the whole place smelled of cigarettes and car exhaust. And I couldn't find Garrett. It made me sad. As soon as we stepped foot on the street, a man had passed by and tried to take my satchel. Imagine his surprise when he couldn't pull it from my hand and a single flick from my finger broke his nose.

Sulpicia threw her bags into the clean, pretty hotel room and sulked, "I'm so bored."

I threw my satchel onto my bed and leapt beside it, bouncing for a moment before suggesting, "Why don't we go to a club or something?"

Athenadora sat in a chair by the window and looked out at the people down below as Sulpicia pulled off her dress and stepped into the bathroom for a shower, "Hmm... not a bad idea, Styx."

I pulled open my satchel and smiled as one of the bigger trinkets, a gold wristband with a oval shaped piece of onyx in the center, tumbled out onto the bed. The memory that came with it was grand...

_"Watch your step, ladies. These stones are slippery!" shouted Benjamin, holding out a hand to help me down the steps, even though I wasn't the one who needed help. Sulpicia wobbled in her heels as they slid all over the place. Benjamin caught her as she fell and Athenadora danced down behind her, not slipping once. Sulpicia glared, "No fair..."_

_I peered around me and saw several small little gold things lined up against the walls. Benjamin ducked down to examine them, "They are the pharaoh's belongings. It is said that when you die, you must have all belongings that you feel you would need in the afterlife buried with you. This pharaoh obviously felt as though a," he held up a small eating utensil, "gold fork would be needed in the afterlife."_

_I giggled and then grinned at something half buried in the sand, "Whoa..." I lifted it from the sand and dusted it off, "This is beautiful..." It was a wristband, made of gold with a black stone in the center. I slipped it onto my wrist but it was far too big for me. My mind went to Marcus and I grinned wider. What better souvenoir from Egypt than a gold wristband? _

_I held it up to Benjamin in question and he smiled, "It's all yours."_

I smiled pleasantly at the memory as Sulpicia left the bathroom all primped and pretty, ready to hit the city. I brushed my hair and put on my normal leather get up, much to Sulpicia's distaste. She hated my normal clothes. She made me wear tank tops, shorts, skirts, _dresses_... I shuddered at the thought.

Sulpicia, Athenadora and I walked along the streets, our eyes searching for a safe looking club, which was damn near impossible. I accidentally bumped into a human girl and muttered an apology. She stared at me and I stared back. Then she smiled, "You guys have really cool eyes."

Sold, I thought happily, I think I just found my human bestie. I smiled back at her, "Thanks, uh, I'm Styx. This is Sully and Dora." I gestured to them as I said their names and Athenadora waved happily while Sulpicia looked annoyed that I had just stopped and talked to a human for no reason.

She waved at them, "I'm Tiffany, nice to meet you guys."

I nodded to her, "Pleasure is ours. Say, would you happen to know a good club we can go to and perhaps join us?"

Tiffany grinned at me, "Really?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her as she started off down the street, "Yeah, I know this really cool club over on the East Side... whoa, your hands are really cold..."

"I've been told I'm cold blooded, " I said with a smirk.

She grinned at me, "Awesome. There it is." She pointed towards a club not too far away. It flashed with green and blue lights and you could hear the bass booming several blocks away. I grinned, "My kinda party..."

Sulpicia dragged Dora and I to the club doors and checked us over. After being satisfied with how we looked, we walked in and immediately, Sulpicia and Athenadora melted into the crowd while I made my way to the bar for a drink. I didn't look eighteen but by the look of the bartender, he didn't really care how old I was. Tiffany sat on the other side of the club, just watching, not participating much. I smiled and knew a non-dancer when I saw one.

Deciding I was hungry, I searched for a decent human to drink dry. Most of them looked horrible and sweaty and honestly, the hardest part about choosing a human from the writhing group of bodies was finding one that looked appetizing. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers and when it comes to blood, vampires cannot afford to be picky.

My eyes scanned the crowd around me and I gasped as I saw someone walking toward me. He smiled and I would have blushed had I been able. He was pale but not as pale as a vampire. His blonde hair was spiked up and his eyes were blue, his lips a bit pouty until he'd smiled at me. I swear to God above that this man was either a Vladimir look alike or his twin.

He strode up and sat on the bar stool beside me, leaning his elbows on the counter, "Some party, huh?" I nodded, trying to avoid his eyes. If I got too close to this guy, he might expect something from me and true to my word, I would not touch another man. I was mated to Marcus and I'd be damned before I betrayed him for some dirt licking mortal. God, I was starting to sound like Caius. Perhaps Sulpicia was right. We did need to loosen up a bit. I'd speak to him... but again, he wouldn't touch me or I'd break his hand clean off.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

He scoffed and I blinked in surprise, turning to him slightly. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that he had to be related to Vladimir or he had to be Vladimir himself. That scoff was Vladimir's own little trademark noise and no one in the world could replicate it. I finally looked at him and a smirk lit up my face as I saw the red outline around the blue contacts. I decided to play a little bit.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little hot," I said, shedding my coat and revealing my tank top and exposed tummy. Vladimir's eyes went wide and he gulped. I smirked even bigger when I didn't hear his heart rate speed up... or hear his heart at all. I smiled and grasped his hand, which wasn't warm nor could I feel his pulse, "Let's go somewhere."

His eyes grew further and he nodded, letting me lead him from the room. As soon as we were out of earshot of Sulpicia, I turned and slapped him. I knew that if he'd been human, I would have broken his jaw. He held it gingerly and his Romanian accent became blaringly obvious as he cursed over and over again, "What is the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with _me_? Why are you stalking me, you weirdo?" I hissed and he smirked at me, "You knew it was me the whole time, did you not?" I nodded at him angrily and he chuckled, "I make a good human, no?"

I rolled my eyes at him and peered over my shoulder to make sure no one was listening in, "All vampires make good humans. We were all humans at one time, after all..." I sneered in anger, "Don't change the subject! Why are you stalking me?"

"Did you really think that we would just let you walk out of our lives without fighting for you?" Vladimir questioned. "As soon as that fool Aro told us what his bitch of a wife had done, we began our search and thankfully, we found you sooner rather than later."

My skin crawled a little in fear and I glared openly at Vladimir, "What do you mean 'we'?" I would murder him if he'd let my adopted son and daughter into this horribly composed club. That was completely irresponsible and I would ring his and Stefan's necks when we got home.

"If you think we were stupid enough to bring Alec and Jane here with us, you are sadly mistaken," Vladimir said with his hands raised in defense. "We left them with the Volturi. The ancient fools think we have fled the country in anger and sadness because of you. Alec has been phoning us in on what has been going on and it seems as though Caius has plans for our castle. I advise that you and the wives quickly end your little escapade and come home."

I sighed and leaned out the door, searching and finally finding Sulpicia and Athenadora in the throng of people. I grimaced when I saw a man with thick black hair brushed down over the tops of his eyes talking to Sulpicia and sighed, "Stefan is here too... perfect."

Vladimir nodded and I sighed again, "Well, I have two plans. One, we can grab Athenadora and Stefan and leave Sulpicia behind. Two, I can bring you and Stefan along with us and you can keep watch on us until it's time for us to go home. At least then, Sulpicia won't suspect she's being spied on."

Vladimir smirked, "It seems as though the first option would be best but if you wish to get Sulpicia back as well, I suppose we must stay." I nodded; I wouldn't leave Sully behind just because she was a bitch. I strolled out onto the dance floor, holding Vladimir's hand to further add to the illusion he was a human. Thankfully, there were too many humans on the floor right now and she would not be able to tell he had no heart beat because of the many surrounding us.

"I see you have finally decided to join us on the dance floor, Anastayxia," Sulpicia said proudly and I grimaced at the name. Supposedly, Sulpicia said it was the long version of my name but the more I searched Google, the more the name sounded like complete bull shit. "You simply must introduce your friend to us."

I arched an eyebrow at her and then cleared my throat, "Uh... this is..."

"Joel," Vladimir blurted out and for that, I was grateful. My mind had gone completely blank after she'd asked for his name. He held out a hand to her for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you." His accent had gone from Romanian to Canadian in seconds and it astonished me.

Sulpicia put a hand on her chest, "My, what a charming young man you have found." She didn't touch his outstretched hand. She seemed fascinated with his hair though she resisted the urge to touch it, thankfully. She pointed over to someone over our heads, "You there! Yes, you!" I turned to see Stefan playing dumb, pointing to himself in question even though he knew she was yelling for him. I wanted to laugh but kept my mouth shut.

He came over to us and smiled at me, "And who is this beautiful young woman?" Stefan's Brooklyn accent took me by surprise since I'd never heard anything more than his deep Romanian voice. He shook my hand and winked at me. Considering that a signal, I smirked and said, "Oh, I'm Styx. What's your name?"

"Gary," he said with a grin and let go of my hand. "Ah, I see you've met Joel." He nodded to the blonde and then smiled back at me, "So... any plans for tonight, ladies?"

My thoughts went to Tiffany, who was still sitting on the other side of the club, and I shrugged, "Yeah, we've got..."

"Nope, no plans at all!" Sulpicia nearly screamed and to my horror, she 'accidentally' bumped into me and sent me sprawling into Vladimir's arms. He caught me and we were nose to nose with each other.

Sulpicia looked proud of herself but I just huffed in annoyance, "Thanks for the catch there, Joel."

"No problem," he said, just as annoyed, and helped me stand up.

"Hey, guys, I just... whoa..." Tiffany saw my compromising position with Vladimir, his hands on my hips and my hands on his chest, and smirked, "Am I interupting something?"

I sighed and took my hands off of Vladimir, "No, you're not. My friend St-Gary! Gary... was wondering what our plans were and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." I thankfully had caught myself before I had said Stefan's name.

She pondered for a second, "Why not? I don't have plans for today."

I smiled and turned to Stefan, "Nope, no plans at all."

He clapped his hands together, "Excellent!"

_**Heheheh, bet you know where I got the idea for the names Gary and Joel. I feel so clever.**_

_**~Penny**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Anything?" Aro asked sulkily as Demetri entered the throne room.

Demetri sighed, "No, master. There has been no sign of them yet."

Aro groaned, Marcus placed his head in his hands and Caius dug his fingers into the wood of this throne. Business was very slow indeed for the Volturi. The most exciting thing that happened usually was Saint Marcus Day and even that was a few months away. A small bit of Marcus wanted to give up the search but the bond between him and Styx was still very strong. He wouldn't give up as long as that bond stood strong.

Since the wives had left, three new women had been added to the guard. One, a young woman with auburn hair and a short stature, another with golden blonde hair and a medium stature and the last one, a young lady with black hair and a sour expression. She never did anything but stand there and look bored.

To Aro's confusion, all the women had been drawn to only him. Chelsea giggled from behind Aro's throne and winked at the other two masters. That would teach Aro not to set them up with new wives. It actually made Marcus laugh when Aro had to literally pry their hands off him and he had to lock himself in his chambers.

Caius quickly dismissed the three girls from the guard and knocked on Aro's door, "Brother?"

"Go away," called Aro, "I know what you did... and it was not funny."

"Oh, come now, Aro," Marcus mumbled through the door, "You have to admit it was slightly amusing. We have not had entertainment in weeks, you must understand."

Aro opened his door and leaned against the door frame, pondering, "True... very true... it has been a few weeks since we have been at the Cullens. Perhaps they have returned?"

Caius smiled, "Perhaps. Shall we go see?"

"I think we shall," Marcus said, his spirits lifting a bit. Well, at least he wouldn't be completely bored anymore.

~M/S~

Tiffany was glued to my side as we walked through Times Square, passing several suggestive looking women and many, many dangerous looking men. She held onto my arm tighter and I smiled. This woman looked twice my age yet she was holding onto me like a security blanket. I smirked at her, "Why are you holding my arm?"

She let go and said, "Oh sorry... its just... you guys seem so confident. You guys make me feel safe." Of course, she meant the haughtiness of Vladimir, Stefan and Sulpicia. Athenadora and I acted as though we were normal people. "You guys walk around like you're... indestructable or something."

I smirked and leaned over, "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded and I smiled, "What if I told you that we, all of us, are vampires?" Her eyes went wide for a moment before she started laughing, drawing everyone else's attentions. I quickly elbowed her softly in the ribs, cutting her laughter short.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious," I said quietly.

She stared at me a bit longer and shook her head, "I knew there were crazy people out there but... geez..."

I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against a brick wall, willing the venom in my eyes to dissolve my contacts as I stared at her in impatience, "Listen to me. I am an immortal, human drinking, sparkly skinned vampire and so are the rest of my friends. I am being completely serious." She struggled against my grip but it didn't loosen. She was trapped.

I let her go and straightened her shirt, "You see? Super strength. Vampire. Me."

She stared at me again, this time her eyes wide with fear, "Are you going to kill me?"

I chuckled, "No... certainly not. Why would I hurt one of my friends? It's rude. No, I am extending a... proposition to you."

"A proposition?" she asked shakily, "What kind of proposition?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "you see my friend Aro, he... uh... h-he has laws that keep us vampires in check. One of them is that if a vampire tells a human of our existance, we either have to kill them," her hand flew to her throat, "or change them. So it's your choice. I can either kill you or you can have an eternal best friend. Your choice."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at the ground for a second as she thought. Her gaze returned to me a split moment later, "How much time do I have?"

I shrugged, "Plenty. Enough to get your affairs in order, and that's being generous. Technically, I should change you right now but that would be mean and I want you to be happy. You can't tell your family or friends about this. In fact, you can never see your family or friends again. We'll have to fake your death or something similar..."

As I thought out loud, Tiffany's face got more and more panicked. Finally, I cleared my throat, "So... go home. Pack your things. You're coming with us."

She nodded and I stopped the others to tell them I would be accompanying her to her apartment. Vladimir volunteered to follow me and we were there before she had her keys in the door. She gasped at our presence, "Whoa, that was quick."

"Super speed. One hell of a perk," I said with a grin, "being a vampire has many, many perks. You'll see soon enough. Oh, this is Vladimir, by the way. Call him Joel though. Sulpicia, the prissy blonde, doesn't know who he is yet." Vladimir smiled at Tiffany and she packed a little faster, tugging her clothes into a suitcase and snapping it shut.

"Nice to meet you," she mumbled as she shuffled past him and he arched an eyebrow at me in confusion.

I followed Tiffany, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted with a small huff, "this is just a lot to take in." I understood. Vampirism is hard to understand but once you do, its easy. We walked down to where our limo was and Tiffany stuffed her suitcases into the trunk, "I guess I can be changed now."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Really?" Vladimir crossed his arms beside me as he watched Tiffany struggle with her bags until finally, he walked over and gave a particularly big suitcase a shove and it slid in without a hitch. Tiffany thanked him and approached me, "Yeah. You can change me anytime."

I stared at her for a moment before looking to the limo, "Well, uh... I guess you should get in the limo then. I'll change you in there." Tiffany nodded and stepped into the limo, sitting between me and Vladimir. Sulpicia and the others were walking around down town and we'd pick them up later. Once everything was situated, Vladimir held her arms down gently and I rubbed my hands together nervously, "Okay now listen. I've never changed a human before so you'll just have to trust me, alright?"

Tiffany nodded and I leaned down, my teeth gently resting against the skin of her neck. Just before I bit down, the limo screeched to a stop and I pulled away from Tiffany in shock, "What the hell...?"

The door flew open and I gawked as Stefan, Sulpicia and Athenadora filed into the limo beside us. Tiffany shrunk back to my side. Sulpicia held out a hand to me and it took a second for me to see the white envelope against her stark white hand. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Styx,_

_How have you been? I hope you are well. Aro has sent out letters to all the covens about finding you and the wives. I hope you're all right. Anyway, a new vampire has been added to our coven and we would like you to join us at our house. He claims to know you. You may arrive anytime you wish. You are always welcome here._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Carlisle_

"A new vampire, huh? And he knows me," I repeated from the letter and then folded it up again, "Well, looks like we're headed to Forks."

_**Who could this mysterious mystery vampire be?**_

_**~Penny**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Our plane leaves in an hour, my lords," Felix said with a bow and Aro put his hands together, pleased. Caius and Marcus had already packed their things and Aro hadn't even removed his clothes from the last time they left for Forks. The three vampire kings stood from their thrones and walked down the steps slowly, taking their time. They would not be rushed.

A limo pulled up to the front of the castle, the driver's seat window rolled down to reveal Demetri as the driver. Aro, Marcus and Caius scooted into their seats and Demetri left for the airport. Aro mused as they waited, "Do you think they will be there when we arrive, brothers?"

"They must," Caius growled, "I will not wait another week for them."

Marcus sighed and Aro tilted his head at him, "Brother... perhaps it is time to..."

"No," Marcus snapped and Aro blinked in surprise, "I will not let go of her yet."

"Brother, she has not even sent word to us," Aro explained. "There is always a chance she may have found someone else..."

Marcus felt himself begin to shake in anger. The bond between him and Styx was still as strong as ever and he would not let Aro sway his thoughts. Marcus quickly calmed himself and stared out a window, ignoring Aro the rest of the drive. The plane ride was pretty short and they were the first to get off.

As they passed the Forks gift shop, a voice caught Marcus's ears. Was that Styx? He didn't get a chance to check because Aro was tugging him along so quickly. Aro was far too eager to see his good friend Carlisle and because of that, Marcus had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as they ran through the forest to find the Cullen home once again.

~M/S~

"Home, sweet home," I droned as we got off the plane.

Sulpicia snorted, "Don't smile any wider, your face might crack."

I didn't appreciate Sulpicia's humor right now. There was this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake. I walked into the Forks gift shop and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. It felt like someone was watching me. I turned rapidly to see a flit of black hair go around a corner. My eyes narrowed, "Was that...? Nah, it couldn't have been."

"Come on!" called Sulpicia and I joined the rest of the group, casually throwing Tiffany onto my back once we left the airport and entered the woods. She whooped happily as we swung through the trees and ran at speeds unimaginable. I knew she'd be a great vampire one day. Perhaps she'd join my coven someday.

We stopped when we saw the Cullen's house. It was empty. Sulpicia went to the door and opened it, finding the lock broken. She turned to me and Tiffany, "It might be dangerous. You stay with Tiffany while we check it out."

I sighed, "Great, I'm the babysitter."

Tiffany smirked, "Why would they make you stay out here with me? I can handle myself."

I shrugged, "I don't know. Three thousand year old vampires are weird."

"Three thousand?" Tiffany asked baffled, "Are you that old?"

I laughed, "Nah, in human years, I'm about... thirty-four, I guess? I was changed when I was eighteen and it's been sixteen years since."

"Whoa... you're still older than me," Tiffany said, staring at her feet.

I smiled, "You know... there's this one guy I know, Aro, he's three thousand years old and really crazy. Like, insane almost. He gets fascinated by the smallest, most insignificant things. He once thought my clothes were intriguing and my mate Marcus nearly killed him when he looked down my shirt."

Tiffany laughed, "I like this Aro guy already."

I smiled to myself and tapped my fingertips together, an evil grin growing on my face. _It is all going according to plan... yes, yes..._

I abandoned my creepy expression when Sulpicia returned and had me follow her. Tiffany followed me and we walked to the front porch, Sulpicia stopping before the door and turning to me, "Okay, so the new vampire in the Cullen coven is here and he really wants to see you."

I blinked at her dully, "Okay." As Sulpicia opened the front door, I sighed, "Here we go again..."

_**I kept having to re-write that scene with the gift shop and Marcus nearly seeing Styx and vice versa. So close yet so far...**_

_**~Penny**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sulpicia held her hands over my eyes as we walked and I could plainly hear someone else talking in the next room to Athenadora, Vladimir and Stefan. The voice sounded... familiar... but not in a good way. More like I'd blocked out the memory or something and it was coming back and giving me bad vibes.

I growled angrily as Sulpicia accidently ran me into the doorframe instead of through the door and I threw her hands off my face, "You stupid, insufferable..." I stopped insulting her when the familiar voice shouted, "Regina!" and I was tackled with a hug. I peered over the person's shoulder at Stefan and Vladimir and they shrugged at me.

As the person pulled away, I gaped in obvious shock, "Michael?" His curly dark hair was even curler and his pale skin was practically white now. His red eyes were infinitely different than his previous green eyes. His maniacal smile was more prominent now with his incredibly straight vampire teeth and the more I stared at him in shock, the more I realized he looked almost exactly like Aro. Now that was confusing.

"Yeah, it's me! It's me! Don't you remember?" his accent made me smile since I hadn't met anyone in the world, apart from Aro oddly, that had his accent. I couldn't really place it. It was Welsh or something. His smile did not fade as he surveyed me, "You look amazing... I see you've shifted more to... black... and leather..." He coughed into his hand and then laughed, "Anyway, it's so good to see you!"

He hugged me again and I pushed him away, my eyes narrowed, "You... you died."

His smile finally faded, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," I insisted, "You... you... you died in a car crash! I got a call that night! I..." My eyes filled with tears as I recalled the horrid memory of waking in the middle of the night and hearing a perfect stranger tell me my boyfriend was dead. I shook my head, "No... no, you... you can't be here... how are you still here?"

He chuckled and gestured to himself, "Well, you can sort of guess what happened." A vampire had saved him? Why would a random vampire save him? He should have died before the venom had a chance to seep in... and why didn't he come back?

"Why didn't you come find me?" I asked accusingly. Around me, Sulpicia's eyes widened as her plan backfired. Reintroducing me to my dead boyfriend probably wasn't the best idea. Vladimir and Stefan were watching with narrowed and confused eyes. I had told them about my boyfriend but I had failed to tell them he looked so much like Aro, acted so much like Aro, sounded so much like Aro, for God's sakes, the man was practically Aro!

They almost smiled at me as I poked a finger in his chest and repeated, "Why didn't you come find me?" They were probably visualizing it was Aro I was grilling, not my supposedly dead boyfriend.

Michael held his hands up in defense, "Now, listen... the vampire that changed me... she told me that I couldn't go back..."

Confusing jealousy flared in me, "She? Who's she?"

"Veronica," Michael answered flatly, "She's the one that changed me. She thought I was her mate and was mistaken. When I awoke from the change, she explained I couldn't see you. There was too big a risk of me killing you so I left... she brought me to the Cullens while I was still changing. They've taken care of me."

"It's been sixteen years," I snapped, "Newborns are only feral and dangerous for, like, the first ten years! What happened?"

"I... I forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"You," he responded harshly. "I forgot almost everything, everything but my name and age. I didn't remember my amazing girlfriend or my job. I didn't remember anything, Regina."

Vladimir opened his mouth to speak and pointed to Michael confused, staying silent for a moment before he asked disbelievingly, "Who is this Regina you keep speaking of?"

The name didn't mean anything anymore. I never went by it and to be honest, I had forgotten it until now. I'd forgotten my real name and taken up the name Styx when I had opened my eyes for the first time. I'd seen two beams holding up the building I was in and said, "Sticks," not realizing someone had asked for my name a split second before. When they'd spoken to me again, they'd called me Styx and I'd just assumed that was my name.

"Styx, what is he talking about?" asked Tiffany as she walked into the room. She was used to vampires so she didn't flinch when she saw Michael's eyes.

Michael wrinkled his nose in amusement, "Styx? What kind of a lame name is that?"

Half the room growled in disagreement but I quieted them, "Styx is my name... my new name... I forgot my name when I changed and went by the first thing I saw."

Michael laughed at me, "Great, so if I used your logic, my name would have been Floor or Blur or maybe Couch." He laughed again and I felt insulted. Styx was a perfectly nice name. Regina... now _that_ sounded stupid.

"Hey, give me a break. I didn't know what was going on," I grumbled angrily.

Michael wrapped his arms around me in a gesture I normally associated with Marcus and sighed, "You know I'm kidding with you, right Reggie?" _Reggie? _Ugh... I hated that nickname. And he knew it.

I sighed, "Michael, you know I hate that nickname." Vladimir and Stefan had tensed when he'd touched me and now they were practically out of their seats in worry. I waved them down, "Don't worry guys, he's cool."

"What about Marcus?" asked Tiffany. I winced at his name. I hadn't seen my mate in a little over a month and... it was still eating me away inside. I wanted to tell Tiffany to be quiet because I knew this was the last time I would get to hold Michael before he hated me. I looked up at Michael at a loss for words.

He narrowed his eyes, "Who's Marcus?"

Venomous tears pooled in my eyes and I shook my head, "My... um... my mate..."

Michael laughed without humor, "I hope you mean mate like a friend kind of mate." When I shook my head, all the happiness at first seeing me disappeared from his face. He let go of me and I dropped my head in shame. I was sorry... then again, I wasn't. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked and I shrugged. I hadn't thought about it. In all honestly, I had not exactly expected to see my previously thought-to-be-dead boyfriend either so my reluctance to tell him about my new boyfriend was justified.

"Do you love him?" Michael asked and I was in shock. Of course I loved Marcus... but why would I tell Michael? It would crush him.

I nodded weakly and Michael took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes directed at the wall beside us. Then he smiled, "So... when do I get to meet him?"

I gawked at him, "Meet him?"

"Yes, yes, since I can't be your boyfriend anymore, I might as well be your best guy friend and make sure this guy can treat you right," Michael said and I was tempted to kiss him. I hugged him tightly and nearly sobbed in happiness.

A cough broke our hug apart when Vladimir smirked, "I am afraid, my friend, that the particular position you want has already been filled... twice." Stefan gave Michael a deadly smile and Michael gulped, "Uh... Reg-Styx... who're the creeps?"

I frowned at him, "They aren't creeps. They're my best friends." Vladimir and Stefan got proud looks on their faces and puffed out their chests in pride as I sat down in between them and hugged them to my sides, "They're like the brothers I never had!"

"Wait, brothers..." Sulpicia muttered and her eyes grew in surprise and rage, "You... you two! Romanian, little...!"

I smirked, "Now might be a good time to go home, guys. We've been gone for about a month. Another day away from Volterra and I might kill someone... and that someone might be a vampire." They chuckled in faux fear and headed for the door.

Tiffany's eyes went wide in slight fear, "Wait, what about me?"

"We'll bring you with us," I insisted with a smile, "I'm sure all your piercings will intrigue Aro very much." Vladimir and Stefan rolled their eyes and Athenadora followed them out the door, "Oh, I cannot wait to see my dear Caius!"

"Where does this mate of yours live?" asked Michael curiously.

I grinned, "Italy! Volterra to be exact." I swept my hand in front of me as I put an arm over Michael's shoulder, "The entire town is bathed in red and amber stone. It is one of the most beautiful towns ever made."

Michael's eyes went wide with anticipation, "I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Italy!" I nodded in rememberance and I nearly ran into someone as I walked down the steps. It was Carlisle... and the rest of the Cullen clan.

I smiled, "Hey, guys. How've you been?"

"Not good," Carlisle said breathlessly, "The Volturi are coming. They don't suspect you and the wives are here but they're coming for Michael."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why? You didn't commit a crime."

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know... We just got the message from Aro in the mail... they'll be here any minute!"

Athenadora looked hopeful but I felt numb. Marcus was coming. He'd meet Michael. They might have a fight. Marcus would smash Michael like a bug. I was so torn. I wanted to see Marcus dearly but at the same time, I needed to protect Michael. Sulpicia sulked, "Dear God, let us hope the high and mighty bastards themselves are not coming."

"They are," Carlisle confirmed, "Aro, Caius, Marcus, everyone."

My heart sank deeper. What would he think? What would I say? What would I do? My expression became determined, "Alright, I've got this. Alice, do you have anything?"

Alice's eyes were clouded over and she mumbled, "The forest... we'll meet in the forest... they should be here by sunset." As she spoke, the sun set behind the highest peak of the mountains beyond and plunged us into darkness. Jasper and Emmett broke out flashlights and we trudged into the forest, Michael taking my hand as we made our way to the Volturi.

~M/S~

**MARCUS POV:**

I shut my eyes for a moment and frowned when Styx's and my mate bonds began to wobble dangerously. What had happened? I opened my eyes and followed Aro through the thick, dense forest. Caius followed me and I could practically feel his eyes burning holes into my back. We'd find Athenadora soon enough, I'd tried to tell him but he'd ignored me.

"Shh," hushed Aro from in front of us and we froze. Footsteps from up ahead got louder and louder until we saw the shapes of people approaching us. The first we could see was Carlisle and his mate, Esme. Then the rest of the clan appeared. To our surprise, Vladimir and Stefan appeared beside them and we heard the thump of her heart before we saw the human emerge from between the two ruthless Romanian vampires.

Athenadora and Sulpicia floated to Carlisle's side and my eyes searched for my own mate, Styx. I watched in shock as she walked through the mist, hand in hand with another man who bore striking resemblance to Aro. Her eyes flew through the crowd and landed on me, lighting up ever so slightly as her mouth turned up in a smile. I'd missed that smile.

She took a step towards me, her available arm outstretched, but the man beside her kept her close, his worried eyes darting from her to the rest of the Volturi. Jane and Alec, who'd been standing behind Aro, totally disregarded the need for confrontation and rushed forward to Styx, hugging her. The man beside her looked so confused and worried. I smirked at his confusion.

"Carlisle," Aro called, "It has been too long." He took a step forward and smiled fondly, "May I ask in what condition your coven is in?"

The vampire in question smiled back at Aro but it didn't hold the same fondness Aro's did, "My coven is fine, thank you Aro. May I ask why you are here?"

"Why, to check up on you, my dear friend!" Aro exclaimed in earnest. "We mean you no harm. This is merely a friendly visit. No threats shall be heard from us. However..." Aro's eyes drifted over his mate, Caius's mate and my mate in slight disappointment, "we did not know you were harboring our mates, Carlisle. Naughty, naughty." Aro waggled his finger back and forth, his smile fading.

Carlisle held up a hand of peace, "We didn't know they were here until just a few moments ago." Aro looked to Styx for confirmation and she nodded, Alec and Jane stilled curled in her arms.

Aro smirked, "You may not have harbored our wives for long but I do see a human among you. Am I to assume you were not aware of her presence either?"

"No, you see, that was my fault, Aro," Styx said loudly, leaving Alec and Jane behind with the man she'd arrived with. She stepped up beside Carlisle and didn't look at me. Instead she stared straight into Aro's eyes, "She is my friend, Aro, and she will not be harmed. She has agreed to the change... but in due time."

To my astonishment, the human's bonds were sending me odd signals. There was a very loopy, thin string leading to Aro and it was... gold. A pre-immortality sign of being mated? It could be possible. Sulpicia was not Aro's mate so he was free game to anyone. My eyes flew back to Styx as she declared, "She has also agreed to be part of your guard, if you wish. She has hints of amazing powers yet to be revealed in immortality."

Aro's ears perked up as he smiled, "Has she? Well, that changes everything." Aro turned and waved his hand to the rest of our guard, "We shall not fight today nor any time soon. Relax, my friends and family, for there is no danger here. No threats. Nobody would think to harm you here. We are at peace with this coven. So please... let your worries go and relax." I had to hand it to Aro. He could be a great leader sometimes... but only in the absence of my mate.

_**Michael is alive. How will this effect what Marcus and Styx have?**_

_**~Penny**_

_**P.S. I forgot to mention a while back that the character 'Tiffany' is based off one of my closest friends, KissKissCrush. Hope I did a good job putting you in this story. :P Real people aren't my forte.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**STYX POV:**

As expected, the Volturi backed down and Aro grinned, "Dear friend, let there be no hard feelings." I assumed it was directed at Carlisle because Aro walked straight forward to stand in front of Carlisle and held his arms out, waiting for a hug. I waited with an amused smile for Aro to say, "Forgivesies," or something equally cute and adorable but he didn't. He stood there with that huge grin plastered on his face and waited until Carlisle gave in and embraced him.

Caius, who'd been waiting patiently beside Marcus, darted forward and I saw Athenadora speed for him, meeting him in the middle for a ferverent hug. I smiled at them happily when Caius lifted her and spun her around in a circle, my eyes darting over to Marcus, who stood alone.

I heard someone behind me and turned to see that Michael, Alec and Jane had come to join me towards the front. Alec and Jane each held one of my hands and Michael looked ill, his gaze directed at Marcus in fear. I took my hand from Alec and patted Michael's shoulder, "It'll be alright. He's very compassionate."

Michael nodded to me and followed me as I walked to Marcus, my gaze level with his. My impatience got the better of me and halfway through the field, I sprinted and leapt into his open arms, embracing him tightly. I never wanted to let go but someone pulled on the back of my shirt and tugged me off. I stared in horror as Michael strode up to Marcus and eyed him, looking him up and down and trying to look intimidating.

To my amusement, Marcus began chuckling and I laughed out loud as Marcus put one hand on Michael's forehead and shoved lightly, sending my vampire ex reeling back. As Michael prepared himself to spring at Marcus, the ancient Volturi leader held up a hand, "Boy, you do not frighten me nor do you pose any threat of any kind. You should stop this little game and address me before I take my mate and go home."

Michael was flabbergasted. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "She was _my_ mate to begin with." My eyes grew to the size of saucers as Marcus looked at me in confusion. I shook my head but before I could explain, Michael continued, "Yeah, didn't she tell you about her boyfriend? We've been together for years!"

"Years?" Marcus said, confused.

I glared at Michael furiously, "Michael, shut up. We were human then and we weren't mates. Stop trying to make it sound like we were together for a long time. We were only together for three years. Marcus and I have been together for ten."

"Believe me, had I known you'd rebound so quickly after my death, I would have found you sooner," Michael snapped.

I'd finally had it with him and I stalked toward him, "Well then, that's your problem. If you'd found me sooner, maybe we could have been mates... but you 'forgot'. I'm sorry but I'm his, not yours."

Michael fumed silently as I walked back to Marcus and then he said something that made me want to murder him. "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?" I shouted back.

Michael smirked, "Ah... so you haven't."

"I haven't what? Tell me what you're talking about!" I shouted angrily.

"Have you told him what we did?" he asked and for a moment, I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Then suddenly it hit me... and I wanted to curl up and die.

I sighed shakily and bowed my head, refusing to meet his gaze, "It was a mistake and you know it."

"That's not what you said afterward," Michael jeered and I winced.

"No, what I said afterward was that you were a bastard," I snarled. "You made me give him up!"

Marcus was just staring between us in confusion. He had no idea that Michael was referring to my lack of virginity. He had no idea that I had been pregnant before and that Michael had made me give the baby up. I had gone to check on my baby after we'd given him up for adoption, after I had become a vampire, and found he'd died of the flu only months after we'd let him go. It had nearly killed me.

"I knew that he'd mess up our lives and I wanted it to be perfect!" Michael yelled back.

I roared, "Our lives were perfect! He was our little angel and you... you..." I couldn't handle it. I dove at him and he caught me, blocking most of my shots as I punched him and kicked him. I clawed and scratched at his face, kicked at his gut and groin. I wanted him dead because he'd killed my baby and if I couldn't kill him, I'd maim him enough to where he'd never inflict that upon another person again.

Someone tore me away from Michael and I continued to fight, venomous tears clouding my vision as I fought against the strong arms holding me. I continued to struggle in the strong arms until a voice whispered in my ear, "Calm, my love. Calm down." My struggle faded to a wiggle then all at once, I stopped moving except for the shake of my shoulders as I sobbed.

Michael stood from where I'd knocked him down and stared at me, "You're fucking crazy..." He turned to the Cullen clan for backup but found a bunch of cold stares instead. As Michael looked for support, there was none. Just glares, shocked expression and hateful stares. Vladimir and Stefan cracked their knuckles, their lips pulled back from their teeth as they snarled furiously. Michael took off in a flash and I screamed after him, struggling for only a moment to catch him before realizing I would never get loose from Marcus's death grip.

Vladimir, Stefan and a number of other vampires took off after Michael and Marcus dropped backwards so I could sit in his lap comfortably. I sobbed and held onto his robes, burying my face in the crook of his neck. The memory of my baby's angelic face and dark curls so similar to Michael's plagued my mind and I shuddered, wanting to die.

Marcus hushed me and stroked my hair, "I am here, mi amore. I will never leave you."

"Neither will we," said another voice and I looked up to see Alec and Jane standing in front of us. I stood from Marcus's lap and hugged them, smiling when their arms wrapped around me. I might not have had my own child but I was perfectly happy with my adopted ones. Plus, they didn't remind me of Michael. That was always an upside. I pulled back and held Alec's face in my hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then repeating the action with Jane, "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Mom," Jane said tearfully and I sighed happily.

"Cara mia?" my eyes widened for a moment in shock before I realized it was Aro speaking to me. I turned to him and expected to feel sick to my stomach or perhaps feel as though I couldn't look at him because he reminded me too much of Michael but to my surprise, I didn't feel anything but happiness and fondness for Aro. I missed him and Marcus very much. He tilted his head in concern, "Might I ask what your arguement was about?"

My face crumpled in agony and Aro quickly backtracked, his eyes wide with fear for my feelings, "If it hurts you to speak, feel free to decline. I was just curious."

I giggled through the pain and smiled at him, "You are always curious, my Aro." He smiled back at me warmly and I continued, "In my human life, I had... participated in a rather _vulgar_ activity with Michael... and it caused me to have a son. He thought that the baby would ruin our so-called 'perfect life' and had me give the baby up for adoption. Many years later, after my change, I went to check up on the baby... only to find out... he'd died of influenza."

I cringed but continued, "I never forgave him for that... but I stayed with him... only because he said we would have more and that he wouldn't make me give up the next one." It felt stupid to say out loud now but it was in the past. Everyone makes mistakes.

"That is so sad," said Tiffany, who'd come to my side and held my hand.

I smiled at her and then grinned as I pointed at Aro, "Tiffany, have you met Aro? What am I saying, of course you haven't. Aro, this is Tiffany, one of my closest friends. Tiffany, this is the leader of the Volturi and the craziest person I know, Aro." Tiffany blushed as Aro grasped her hand and kissed it.

Marcus smiled at me and muttered, "Good call."

I smiled and whispered back to him, "I knew they were a perfect match, as soon as I saw her." Marcus nodded and put his arms around me, setting his cheek on top of my head. We watched as Aro and Tiffany got into an animated conversation about vampires and books and I laughed, "Do you think they're mates?"

"Most definitely," he replied with a huge smile. "You are a better match maker than me. You went halfway around the world and found Aro a mate. He should thank you."

I laughed, "I'm sure he will someday."

_**Holy Christ, that's a lot to take in. So this is the last chapter for this story but I'm working on the third and it should be done pretty soon. I hope you liked the story and I hope you don't think it's too annoying for being a Mary Sue. I just thought Marcus needed someone, you know? I have many feels for Marcus.**_

_**~Penny**_


End file.
